Entre frères jumeaux
by Alounet
Summary: Porter et Preston ont la maison pour eux durant toute la soirée. Est-il temps pour eux d'apprendre une nouvelle sexualité, entre eux ? Slash/Inceste Porter/Preston


**Titre** : Entre frères jumeaux

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Famille

**Couple** : Porter/Preston

**Avertissements** : Je parle ici d'amour entre frères, mais avec aussi... la découverte de la sexualité commune à deux frères ! Donc slash et inceste, si vous n'aimez pas, cliquez sur la croix !

**Disclaimer** : Les Scavo appartiennent à Lynette et Tom, et plus encore à Marc Cherry !

**Notes** : Je suis fan des couples frères... Mais ma moralité m'a toujours empêché d'en écrire réellement. Pour un début, je fais fort avec des jumeaux, les Scavo plus précisément ! Ca me permet d'écrire sur des personnages appartenant à une série que j'ai adoré suivre pendant huit ans et qui va me manquer cette année ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! L'idée m'est venu en visitant le profil de Destiny Virgo, qui avait mis ce couple dans ses favoris ! Voila !

* * *

Porter et Preston étaient tous les deux avachis devant leur télévision. Les deux beaux jumeaux rouquins profitaient de l'absence de leurs parents pour avoir la maison rien qu'à eux. Ils avaient envoyé Penny chez une copine et Parker chez un de ses amis.

C'était la belle vie qui les attendait tous les deux pour leur soirée. Au début, les deux garçons avaient pensé inviter des potes ou des filles, mais finalement, l'idée tomba à l'eau lorsque Porter proposa :

-J'ai envie qu'on s'amuse comme l'autre fois.

Preston savait à quoi son frère jumeau faisait allusion. Il y a moins d'un mois, Preston revint d'une soirée complètement bourré après s'être fait jeté par une fille. C'est son frère jumeau qui avait passé la moitié de la nuit à le consoler à dose de câlins et de paroles rassurantes.

Mais à un moment donné, la soirée dérapa lorsque les lèvres du premier rouquin rencontrèrent celles de l'autres. Ce fut la première fois, à dix sept ans chacun, qu'ils embrassaient un autre homme. Le fait que ce soit leur double, leur jumeau, rendait les choses bizarres mais très excitantes.

Cette fois là, ils s'étaient contenté juste de s'embrasser et de se faire des câlins tendres et affectueux.

-On s'est pas amusé, répondit Preston qui ne lâchait pas le programme à la télévision.

-Parce que tu étais trop bourré alors j'ai préféré rien tenter...

Cette fois-ci, Preston quitta les yeux de la télévision et regarda son jumeau intrigué. Il lui demanda :

-T'aurais voulu tenter quoi ?

Porter devint soudain hésitant à développer plus en détail le fond de sa pensée. Il se mit de biais dans le fauteuil pour faire face à son frère, posant sa main sur la jambe de l'autre :

-Je sais pas mais... Tu t'es jamais demandé ce que ça faisait de baiser avec soi même ?

-Non.

-Menteur. On est jumeaux. Je le sais.

-Bon et alors ? Ca m'a traversé l'esprit ! Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir ? s'impatienta le jeune homme.

Porter se rassura un peu et continua :

-Bien tu sais, l'autre fois je discutais avec Andrew et... Je lui posais des questions sur ce que les gays faisaient entre eux...

Preston devint rouge :

-Et il m'a dit, repris Porter, que tu lui avais posé les mêmes questions !

Preston était pris sur le vif. Il n'allait pas cacher cette information, de toute manière, son frère jumeau le savait désormais. Tous les deux s'étaient posé les même questions.

-J'ai pas envie d'essayer avec un inconnu ou n'importe qui, avoua Porter. Si je dois essayer quelque chose, je veux que ça soit avec toi.

-Je suis ton frère ! se défendit Preston. Ca te paraît pas...

-Bizarre ? termina l'autre. Non, pourquoi ça le serait. On est pareils. On se connaît tellement.

Preston ne répondit rien, reposant son attention sur la télévision. Porter demanda :

-C'est à cause des parents ? S'ils l'apprenaient ?

-Ils vont rien apprendre parce que y'a rien à apprendre.

Porter s'inclina. Son frère ne souhaitait rien entendre, pourtant il savait qu'il en avait lui aussi très envie. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher, il le connaissait tellement bien. Porter regarda à nouveau la télévision et Preston apporta des bières du frigo et les deux frangins ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment.

-Tu me promets que si on fait quoi que ce soit, ça restera une expérience comme la fois ou on a couché chacun notre tour avec la prof ?

-Promis ! répondit son frère jumeau, ravit et excité du revirement de situation.

Porter s'était remis de biais pour faire face à son frère et Preston fit pareil. Ce dernier sembla hésité puis il demanda :

-On fait quoi alors ?

-On devrait peut-être s'embrasser non ?

-Ouais. Peut-être.

Porter s'approcha doucement de son frère puis il déposa légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de son jumeau. Ce dernier s'écarta un instant, puis comme appelé par quelque chose de trop fort pour y résister, il attrapa à nouveau les lèvres de son frère et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi avec beaucoup de frénésie.

Les deux roux étaient en train de se coller l'un contre l'autre dans le fauteuil du salon des Scavo. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait l'avantage. Puis, la respiration haletante, Preston demanda :

-Qui suce l'autre en premier ?

-Attends, d'abord on se met à poil puis on se branle en même temps, okay ?

Preston acquiesça et ils se débarrassèrent aussi vite que possible de leurs vêtements devenus bien trop encombrant. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi complètement nu, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Il n'y avait aucune surprise dans la découverte de leurs deux corps, tant ils étaient semblable et surtout, tant ils s'étaient déjà retrouvé nu l'un en face de l'autre. La seule différence aujourd'hui était que leurs sexes étaient tous deux en pleine érection, semblable l'un à l'autre, en parfaite érection.

-T'es sexy frangin.

-Je sais toi aussi, répondit l'autre en riant.

Ils attrapèrent en même temps le sexe de l'autre et commencèrent tous les deux à se masturber. Ils avaient la même façon de faire et les même gestes. Ils alternaient la rapidité et la lenteur quasiment en même temps.

-C'est bon pas vrai ?

-Trop bon ouais...

Ils continuèrent de jouer à deux, leurs sexes en main. Puis Porter proposa :

-On se suce en même temps ? Tête bèche ?

L'autre acquiesça et ils s'allongèrent dans le canapé. Ils avaient maintenant l'un et l'autre le sexe de l'autre face à leurs yeux et, après un moment d'hésitation chacun, ils léchèrent de leur petite langue l'extrémité de la virilité de l'autre, avant d'attraper complètement à pleine bouche le sexe de l'autre.

Ils s'appliquaient à rendre la meilleure fellation qu'il soit à leur jumeau et ils reprenaient de temps en temps leurs respirations. Puis dans une quasi similitude, ils vinrent à jouir dans la bouche de l'autre avec une grande excitation.

Les deux garçons, essoufflé, la bouche pleine de sperme se redressèrent et ils se faisaient à nouveau face. Un nouveau baiser leur permit de mélanger leurs semences respectives et d'accentuer l'excitation du moment.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse du canapé, se retrouvant sur le sol. Porter était au dessus et continuait d'embrasser son frère, frottant son sexe contre le ventre de l'autre.

-Je t'aime frangin.

Preston le regarda en souriant :

-Je sais. Mais c'est pas pour ça que tu me prendras le premier !

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient encore pas mal de choses à découvrir et à partager. Mais avant de passer à ça, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et de se caresser. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux pour découvrir cette nouvelle sexualité entre frères.


End file.
